Because of You
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Oneshot IXR, Ichigo moved in with Masaya and he's been acting really weird what's up with him?


**A/N:Since I'm listening to a depressing song I decided to write a depressing one shot and it'll probably be long so first off here's the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Tokyo Mew Mew but I don't besides I hate the color pink (HISSS) even though Ichigo is one of my favorite characters since she's as clumsy as me -.-'**

**Because of You**

:Ichigo's POV:

When I turned eighteen I thought that I would have a blast moving in with Masaya but ever since I moved in he hasn't been the same.

"Welcome home Masaya!" I said giving Masaya a hug when he came back from his day at college and I was home earlier because I had the day off

"Hey, so what's for dinner?" Masaya asked me not returning my hug

"Rice balls and chicken teriyaki," I said as I walked into the kitchen to set out our food as Masaya placed his things in his room

"Sounds good," Masaya said and I noticed that he was trying to avoid eye contact so I stood in front of him

"Masaya what's with you, you've been avoiding me ever since I moved in, tell me what's going on in your head, please," I begged trying to look into his eyes but he turned away

"Nothing's wrong, trust me I'm fine," Masaya said going into the fridge for a couple of drinks

"Whatever you say," I said setting the plates on the dining table 'I don't believe him, I'll ask Lettuce for advice or Zakuro they'll know what's with Masaya,' I thought as we sat and started eating.

The next day I went to the cafe' and saw Lettuce serving a couple of customers, she's been practicing her balance so now she hasn't been spilling plates "Konnichiwa Ichigo, are you staying here to eat or to talk?" Lettuce asked me when she walked up to me

"To talk I need advice," I said as we sat on a couple of empty chairs

"Advice on what?" Lettuce asked me

"Masaya, lately he's been avoiding me and it started when I moved in do you know why he's been like this?" I asked her and she looked down at her hands on her lap and nodded

"Yeah...a couple of days before you moved in with Masaya he and Ryou got into a fight and Masaya threw Ryou out of a window on the first floor and Ryou was hurt really bad, the doctors had no idea if he would die or if he would live and I guess Masaya's afraid of the idea of going into jail," Lettuce explained which made me become speechless for a while

"...How did you know about this?" I asked her overcoming my shock

"Because I was there when it all happened, I was the one who called an ambulance when Masaya ran away...if I were you I'd move out before he does something to you," Lettuce said so I nodded

"Arigato Lettuce, and I will move out and break up with him I'll come back later," I said getting up and running out of the cafe' to the apartment that me and Masaya shared.

A few minutes later when I entered the apartment I saw Masaya sitting in the living room watching TV so I stood in front of him with my arms crossed and anger in my eyes "Ichigo what's wrong?" Masaya asked me

"I know why Ryou's in the hospital...what was the fight about and who started it, if you don't answer me I'll...I'll-"

"You'll do what? You should know, I enjoyed that time when I saw Ryou there trying to get up trying to stay alive and I'll enjoy anytime I do that to anyone, and if you go to the cops or your friends I'll do worse to you, and unless you want to die I suggest you follow everything I say," Masaya said with an evil look in his eyes and on his face

"I don't have to listen to you in case you don't know I still have my cat genes inside of me so don't think that you can control me," I said then Masaya grabbed me and made me fall on the floor then he lifted my leg to where my mark was supposed to be and I saw that it was gone

"What cat genes? You lost them six years ago when the Saint Rose Crusaders were defeated so I can control you and do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do about it and stop crying you baby," Masaya said getting off of me and I felt a couple of tears start to fall out of my eyes so I wiped them away then I stood up

"I'm going to visit Ryou," I said walking out of the apartment then I started to cry when I was away from the door of the apartment.

A few minutes later I walked into Ryou's hospital room and saw him laying on his bed with his eyes closed so I started to walk out "I'm not asleep just so you know," I heard Ryou say so I turned around and saw Ryou's eyes open and his ocean blue eyes were looking towards me so I sat next to his bed

"I need to know why were you and Masaya fighting?" I asked him trying to hide my tears

"I'll tell you then you're going to have to tell me why you were crying...I was just washing dishes for Keiichiro since he wasn't feeling too good then Masaya came in and he started to ask me to fire you but when I told him that I couldn't fire you since I needed a good employee he started arguing with me then he started to try and beat me up so I attacked a couple of times but when I blocked one of his attacks he pushed me and the next thing I knew I was outside feeling pain all over my body and I blacked out...so tell me why you were crying," Ryou said so I took a deep breath and told him

"I'm powerless against Masaya...my cat genes are gone so now he can do anything to me, and if I make one mistake he'll try to kill me and I can't ask for help from anyone," I said holding back my tears

"Do you want them back?" Ryou asked me

"Of course I do, I'd do anything to have a power against Masaya," I said

"I can give them back to you," Ryou said sitting up

"How you're in no condition to set an experiment," I said a little confused

"I can transfer my cat genes to anyone I want," Ryou said which made me grow a smile and I gave Ryou a hug

"Arigato, please give them to me now I need them," I said letting go of Ryou then he grabbed my chin and kissed me which made me shock wondering why he was kissing me then I saw a bright blue light around me and when we broke I looked to where my mark was supposed to be and saw my mark

"There, good luck," Ryou said making me smile

"Arigato, I'll make Masaya pay, I'll be back later," I said running out of the hospital to my apartment.

"You didn't tell Ryou or anybody anything did you?" Masaya asked me when I entered our apartment

"I only told Ryou," I said making Masaya jump out of the couch, grab a knife and stomp towards me then he grabbed my arm and held it tightly

"I said that if you tell anyone about my threats I'll do worse to you than I did to Ryou," Masaya said with a look of evil and anger in his eyes then he threw me to some drawers making everything fall and glass fell all over me injuring me a little but I ignored it since he started to come back to me

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphis!" I yelled as a bright pink light surrounded me then I saw that I was wearing my mew mew costume

"How were you able to transform your mark was gone!" Masaya asked wide eyed

"Ryou gave me his powers and he even gave me a special power...Strawberry Poison!" I yelled as I made poisonous smoke come out of my bell and they all went to Masaya which made him start to cough and scream to try and breathe fresh air "I told you that you couldn't control me and now you know that I'm always right," I said sucking all of the poisonous air back into my bell as Masaya's body laid on the ground lifeless so I grabbed a suitcase and threw in a few clothes, money, credit cards, and my make up then I walked out and walked to Mint's mansion knowing that she'll provide shelter for me.

A couple of hours after I moved my things into Mint's mansion I went to visit Ryou and when I entered his room I saw that he was gone so I asked the nurse where he was and she said that he went home so I went to Cafe' Mew Mew and walked up into Ryou's room and found him sleeping so I walked up to his sleeping body "Arigato for the powers Ryou here you go," I whispered as I kissed Ryou's lips transferring all of his powers back to his body then when I broke Ryou woke up and stared at me with his ocean blue eyes so I kissed him again and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A few minutes later we broke and stared into each others eyes "Aishiteru Ichigo...so what happened to Masaya?" Ryou asked me as he brushed his hand through my hair

"He's dead...I killed him with poison," I said as Ryou grew a shocked look in his eyes but he didn't move from our position

"How were you able to get a hold of poison?" Ryou asked me

"It was one of my powers, you gave it to me when you gave me your powers...so now that Masaya's dead I'm free to be with anyone I want, and I want to be with you Ryou Shirogane," I said then we kissed each other.

THE END

**A/N:Well there's my one shot and I named it Because of You because it's also the name of the song I was listening to, Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, I have her CD and I can't stop listening to it, oh well review please. Adios!**


End file.
